Angel's Bedtime Story Part DOS!
by Anya3
Summary: The sequal of sorts to Angel's Bedtime Story. Please read that one to understand the craziness of this one!


PLEASE READ ANGEL'S BEDTIME STORY TO UNDERSTAND THIS!!!!!  
  
BEDTIME STORY PART DU!  
  
  
Once apon a time after last once apon a time that the blond, the really really blond and the redhead had, the three girls adopted off most of their childrens and left all their husbands, like they would get rid of them?? at home except for the four turtles who's names we now know because we found their head bands and put themm on properly, headed of in a general direction, oh let's say North, k?  
  
Leonardo, the purple..oops blue one, Raphael the red one, Michealangeo the orange one and Donatello, the purple one now that we have the colors strait, all stood, turtles that they were, waiting for directions from the girls.  
  
"HEY! Let's all go to Hell!" the blond shouted and everyone looked at her like she had just come out of a meat grinder.  
  
"SAY WHAT?!" the group shouted at once, then took a photo picture shot for their freaky deaky albumn. Even Starfish-who-is-not-Starfish yelled, even though it was more like a gurgle through the water at the bottom the lake that she now made her little non-Starfish home in.  
  
"Michigan DUH!" the blond said then whapped everyone including herself over the head with a giant three foot sardine.   
  
So they all headed off to Hell, Michigan, which is an actual place that freezes over and yes, pigs fly there!!!!  
  
"Hey, hey, we're in HELL! Where's satan? i want his autograph!" the really really blond yelled from her perch atop a frozen Yack.  
  
The four turtles suddenly became andriod drones of the borg and started reciting Shakspearian poetry backwards in German. The girls simply shrugged and bought everyone a Hell t-shirt in the size small cause that's all they had left in the stupid frozen store, covered in singing icesicles! EEP! The shirt read: Been to hell, done that, got this t-shirt. Corney, but that's the point of theme shirts. The ninja turtle theme started playing in the background and the four turtles suddenly turned back to themselves and grinned, now unable to talk again. The girls put the small shirts on the turtles and they ripped, but the turtles didn't really mind cause they never wear clothes anyhow, that's right, their NAKED! ALL THE TIME! AHAHHHAH. ok, sorry.  
  
Anyhow, they all headed off in another general direction, oh let's go with west this time, eh? Not Canada though eh? Cause that's North and we can't go anymore north, just west.  
  
So the girls, the turtles and Starfish-who-is-not-Starfish (yes she's in this one) all ended up in Italy and met up with a strange freaky maroon eyed kinda bald guy who said his name was Hannibal Lector. M.D.  
  
The sassy red head screached and hopped around him like a scwoowy wabbit then stopped and acted semi-mostly-kinda-sorta normal before screaching out a line from Celine Dion's song 'Declaration of Love' Help her gods.  
  
Hannibal looked at her with his evil reddish-bluish-some color I can't name-ish colored eyes that suddenly started to roll like those worms from that song....here I'll sing it:  
  
Don't you ever laugh as the hearse goes by  
for you may be the next to die  
they'll wrap you up in big white sheet  
from your head down to your feet  
they'll put you in a big brown box  
and cover you up with dirt and rocks  
then all goes well for about a week  
but then your coffin begins to leak  
the worms crawl in   
the worms crawl out  
the worms play penicle (whatever) in your snout,  
and the big green worm with rolling eyes (SEE)  
crawls in your stomach and out your eyes  
your stomach turns a slimey green  
and puss pours out like whipping cream (yum)  
you spread it on a slice of bread  
and that's what you eat when you are dead  
  
So back to my story!!!! Then hannibal spun around and watched as the really really blond's crazy aunt Cathy went hopping by with an easter basket saying 'Ribbit Ribbit' in a giant Zelgabunny suit!! Of for you silly Slayers illiterate people. A GIANT BUNNY SUIT WITH EYES AND TEETH! eheheh  
Then the three girls, Hannibla, Cathy, the crazy bunny obsessed aunt, the four turtles and Starfish-who-is-not-Starfish who dragged herself out of the lake all headed off to Japan to get some anime that was free but not really free cause I just lied. Aren't I a bad girl. lol  
  
When they arrived in Japan, they were met by a great big fat furry thing that kinda looked like the really really blond's cat, Rashia-poo. The furry thing couldn't speak but the girls recognized him from a cartoon and screamed out "TOTORO!" then jumped on his furry belly. He smiled until the four turtles, Cathy the crazy bunny obsessed weirdo aunt, Starfish-who-is-not..oh hell you know and OH GOD, Hannibal did the same which caused him to topple over backwards. The thump made a giant earth quake and japan sank........whoops. Darn, there goes our anime.   
  
But Totoro took to the sky on his litte top thing that spun saving everyone that held on including some Japanese people that had grabbed on. However, having too much weight now since every stupid person in the world had to be coward enough to grab on and not DIE FOR GODS SAKES, Totoro sank. Poops, Aunt Cathy drowned. Weep. Weep. Then in the water there was a mna in a silver speedo with slicked back hair who gurgled his name was Q and he opened a portal. The girls looked at the portal and it looked kinda dangerous and could kill them the minute they entered, but then thought, hey, WATER SLIDE and went in anyways followed by everyone who had been following them before except for Cathy who, duh, DROWNED!  
  
Suddenly they fell through, all dry now onto the bridge of a ship doggy piled by EVERYONE following them in front of a man who looked just like the guy they had blown away just before finding Wolverine.   
  
"Hey! Where's your wheelchair, strange bald dude!" the girls screached before running off down the halls singing 'I'm a little teapot' followed by, in order, starfish-who-is-not-starfish, the turtles, Hannibal with a huge knife (oooo!), ship security (who were also running from the last thing while chasing the girls) and Totoro who was having some trouble squeezing through the halls cause he was too big.   
  
Then they all suddenly fell through another portal that I just put in the story for no obvious reason, cause duh, I wanted to, into the lake that Starfish-who-is-not-starfish had fallen into and had lots of fun all skinny dipping since I stole their clothes with my magick eraser. BWAHAHA! They had lots of fun day and night and turned into giant prunes in the water, forced to listen to Hannibal the now giant prune in love with the banana king say forever more, "I ate his liver with some fava beans and a nice Chianti."  
  
THE END DAMNIT! 


End file.
